unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
Executioner
Executioner is the fifth Class from the Lancer Base Class and the second Class from the Archdragoon Base Advanced Class. Conditions to Acquire * Master the Archdragoon growth ring. * Master the Ranger growth ring. * Master the High Sorcerer growth ring. * Use " Executioner Medal" Sub Traits As Executioners, players are able to select up to two Sub Traits from other Classes. Chosen Sub Traits can be changed at anytime outside of battles. Sub Traits can also be saved in Gear Sets. class="wikitable" align="center" width="100%" style="text-align:center; background-color:#ffffff; color: #000000;" - ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Icon ! width="170px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Name ! style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Description ! width="120px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" From - Smash Boost style="text-align:left;" Increases Ability Power for "Smash", "Hard Smash", and "Fateful Smash" by 20 when a Sword or Axe is equipped in your main weapon slot. - Anti-Archer Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases Ability Power for physical/magic attack Abilities against Archers by 7. - Armor Up Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases DEF of Armor Gear by 3%. - Helm Up Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases DEF of Helm Gear by 3%. - Poison Boost style="text-align:left;" Increases chance to poison with "Poison Attack", "Poison Assault", and "Deadly Poison" by 10% when a Bow or Gun is equipped in your main weapon slot. - Anti-Lancer Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases Ability Power for physical/magic attack Abilities used against Lancers by 7. - Dress Up Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases MDEF of Clothing Gear by 3%. - Hat Up Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases MDEF of Hat Gear by 3%. - Rod Up Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases MATK of Staff and Charm Gear by 2%. - Anti-Soldier Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases Ability Power for physical/magic attack Abilities used against Soldiers by 7. - Ether Burst Boost style="text-align:left;" Increases Ability Power for "Ether Burst", "Ether Eruption", and "Ether Flare" by 10 when a Staff of Charm is equipped in your main weapon slot. - Rod Up Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases MATK of Staff and Charm Gear by 2%. - Heal Boost style="text-align:left;" Increases Ability Power of "Heal", "Recover", and "Cure" by 10 when a Book or Relic is equipped in your main weapon slot. - Dress Up Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases MDEF of Clothing Gear by 3%. - Debuff Resistance Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases debuff resistance by 4%. - Angelic Judgment Boost style="text-align:left;" Increases Ability Power for "Angelic Judgment" and "Heaven's Judgment" by 10 when a Book or Relic is equipped in your main weapon slot. } Trait Effects class="wikitable" align="center" width="100%" - ! colspan="3" Trait List - width="320px" valign="top" * Pole Up Lv.1 * Anti-Mage Lv.1 * ATK Boost Lv.1 * Pole Up Lv.1 * Pierce Boost * Pole Up Lv.2 * Anti-Mage Lv.2 * ATK Boost Lv.2 * Pole Up Lv.2 * Thrust Boost * Pole Up Lv.3 * Anti-Mage Lv.3 * ATK Boost Lv.3 * Pole Up Lv.3 * Knight's Blitz Boost width="320px" valign="top" * Armor Up Lv.1 * Pole Up Lv.4 * Anti-Mage Lv.4 * ATK Boost Lv.4 * Critical Damage Up * Helm Up Lv.2 * Helm Up Lv.1 * Armor Up Lv.2 * Mage Defiance Lv.1 * Critical Rate Up * ATK Plus Lv.1 * Attack Up * Helm Up Lv.3 * Armor Up Lv.3 } Growth Ring A total of 47,400 Proficiency is required in order to complete the Executioner Growth Ring. Severe Sting Additional Notes: * Can combo with , , and . * Works with Assault Mastery and Lancer's Conviction Gear Skills. Armor Up Lv.2 Armor Up Lv.3 Cross Assault Additional Notes: * Works with Converge Mastery and Lancer's Conviction Gear Skills. Negative Pressure Mage Defiance Lv.1 Helm Up Lv.3 Critical Rate Up Attack Up Death Pierce Additional Notes: * Works with Bore Mastery and Lancer's Conviction Gear Skills. Agony ATK Plus Lv.1 L 005